1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system used for acquiring an image of sample.
2. Related Background of the Invention
When an image of a sample is acquired by using a microscope, a problem of deviation of the focal point occurs due to inclination of an optical system or a mechanism system in the apparatus, inclination or uneven shape of the sample itself, or the like. Under such a situation, it has been hitherto general in a conventional microscope system to carry out automatic focusing (auto-focus) for controlling the focal point of image pickup of an image pickup device such as a CCD camera or the like. As the device for carrying out automatic focusing as described above are known devices described in, for example, Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3390106, Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-09-230250, Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Rei-08-21961 and Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-11-264937.